the_world_of_aceariafandomcom-20200214-history
Antea
Overview The Kingdom of Antea, also known as the Center Kingdom by some of its contemporaries is a rather peaceful land. Filled with vast farmland and open plains, these conditions have made the Anteans monstrously rich in trade with their neighbors. Shipping off mass amounts of grain and spices to those that cannot grow them themselves. The land is also known for philosopher lords and kings, individuals who do not always carry the blade but will instead use their sharp tongues to gain an advantage in any situation. The Kingdom of Antea is comprised of four major provinces, each of these provinces has a distinct and unique culture. These lands share one thing in common, they are all united by the High Kings and Queens of Antea proper. The original province from where the kingdom derives its name. Due to this, Shivans, Yan, and Sillans have are all collectively known as Anteans by their neighbors. History The Age of Strife The age of Strife for all nations and new races was one of pain. Minor kingdoms rose and fell with each passing day, men styling themselves as gods or rulers of the world vanished within months due to their own folly. Only three true nations arose from this chaos, Carim, Amroth, and Antea. The proud Kingdom of Antea arose from the lands bestowed upon them by their goddess Nema. For at the beginning of this age Nema crafted the Anteans and the very lands they would call home. It would be in 2,400 Ante Deorum when the Anteans would begin to set up fledgling cities. Minor outposts and villages that allowed local leaders to lay claim to vast swathes of fertile lands. From these fields the Anteans grew simple grains, hemp, and in some regions spices. Due to the massive amounts of fertile lands and willing farmers the tiny villages of the realm soon began to grow. From simple wooden huts and cabins grew massive metropolitan regions. In 1,674 Anteo Deorum the city of Zetia would be officially founded by the people of the main Antean province. The region was claimed by a local warlord known as Ji Yun who would go onto found one of the longest living Antean dynasties. Zetia was originally intended to act as the military capital of Yun's personal lands, though with the swelling populace Zetia soon found itself as a bustling city. Filled with merchants, adventurers, and even philosophers. As the city swelled so did Yun's personal ambitions. Ji Yun would go onto uniting half of the lands of the provincial lands under his rule, dying well into his seventies having nearly accomplished his goal of uniting the province. As time went on and the Yun lands grew in power one of the great great grandsons of Ji Yun would realize his fore bearer's ambitions. Ji Heng, the prince of Yun would lead several campaigns into nearby territories held by local warlords. After several major battles and minor skirmishes the kingdom of Antea would arise from the fires of war in 1,519 Anteo Deorum. Ji Heng would be crowned the first King of Antea and from there his descendants would write the history of the land in blood. Though, in the same year the Kingdom of Shiva would arise; the Shivans would prove to be a thorn in Antea's side. Shiva and Antea would not be alone forever, as only three years after the rise of their respective kingdoms the fledgling state of Yuyue would come into its own. A land filled with hard working farmers and local lords dedicated to the protection of their people. The Yuyue or Yuan as they are sometimes called attempted to create several alliances with Antea in the first years of their coexistence. Marrying off their daughters to Antean lords and sending several shipments of grain. This would please the Anteans and in turn they would accept the alliance brought forth by the Yuan King. Even as the Anteans secured their southern borders with the Yuyue their neighbors to the west would look upon them with hungry eyes. The warlords and warrior class of Shiva believed themselves to be far above their Antean cousins. The Shivans would strike in the year 1,481 Anteo Deorum, waging a lighting fast war upon the western portions of the Kingdom of Antea. Taking mostly undefended villages, minor military outposts, and raiding merchant convoys. Antea and Yuyue would respond in kind with two large armies of their own, each double the size of the Shivan force of ten thousand men. Not wishing to be crushed by the Antean and Yuan armies the Shivans retreated back across the border. History speaks little of what came to pass once the Antean armies marched across the border into Shiva, though we do know that after initial peace talks the Kingdom of Shiva ceded several eastern holdings of theirs over to Antea. All the while paying reparations to both Antea and Yuyue for their destroyed merchant caravans. This would be known as the first Shivan War and it came to an end in 1,460 Anteo Deorum. Another power in the region would come into being around the time of 1,455 Anteo Deorum, the Kingdom of Silla would make its presence known to its southern neighbors. Silla would become the northern most Antean province and the direct neighbors to the Amrothians. This put Silla in a rather precarious situation, with violent northerners and unstable southern borders the Taejo's of Silla would have to juggle their responsibilities the best they could. For those that failed to keep their neighbors happy would soon find themselves surrounded by enemies. The peace between Shiva and the Kingdom of Antea had always been an uneasy once. With the warlike Shivans brewing over their dishonorable defeat at the Antean hands nearly nine hundred years prior. It is said several Shivan lords elected a Saiko. The Saiko would claim dominion over all of Shiva, including those lands the Anteans had taken during the First Shivan War. This sparked the conflict known as the Second Shivan War. The second Shivan war would end with the Saiko of Shiva reclaiming his people’s lost lands but ultimately being defeated upon entering Antea proper. A white peace would be signed, neither side gaining nor losing any ground. Though, this war did show the neighbors of Antea just how fragile their stability was. 943 - 935 Anteo Deorum The kings of Antea would not be content with ruling over a single province. The greed of men can ruin all things, even an age long alliance with their closest friends. In the year 926 Anteo Deorum the people of Yuyue would face the Anteans. Once lifelong friends now turned into bitter rivals, the Antean army of conscripts soon overran the province of Yuyue. The conquest of the Yuyue lands would end with the capitulation of the Yan King, offering up himself and the entire Yuyue lands in vassalage to the Anteans in 918 Anteo Deorum. The Great Scourging In the year of 897 Anteo Deorum a great tragedy would befall the petty kingdoms of Antea. Silla would be the first struck by the catastrophe, Amrothians hell bent on conquest took the great city of Onjo from the Sillan Taejo at the time. Taejo Hwang Tae would flee to the Antean capital of Zetia, begging for their aid from High Queen Ji Liang. It is unknown what fully transpired between the two great leaders, though Taejo Hwang Tae swore that his lands would serve the Antean High Kings. With such an oath made upon the blood of their ancestors and under the eyes of Nema, High Queen Ji Liang would bring forth her greatest general to aid in the coming campaign against the Amrothians. All the while the Taejo of Silla would send out riders to gather his scattered nobles. Meanwhile the Amrothians pillaged temples to Nema, stole riches from the nobility of the land, and enacted countless cruelties upon the Sillan population. Their Great King Harald would watch on as his Amrothian raiders claimed Onjo as their own and its surrounding country side. The first initial battles between Antean forces and Amrothian raiders would begin in 894 Anteo Deroum. General Kyung-Ja would set up her army between two woodlands, forcing the Amrothians to challenge her force of conscripts if they wished to travel upon the main road into Zetia. It is said that the charging Amrothians attempted to break the Antean spearmen as they always had with a swift and sudden show of force. Though, this time a barrage of archer and missile fire from the woods slowed the Amrothians axemen. As some of the warriors turned to charge the archers suddenly the Antean spearmen leapt forward. Trading blow for blow with the Amrothians. As Amrothian and Antean clashed, suddenly the sound of thunder hooves filled the air. Coming from the woods upon the Amrothian right was an en masse cavalry charged lead by Sir Sebastian Von Weizenburg of Caesland. The Caeslandic knight and his retinue of over three hundred horsemen crashed into the Amrothian flank, driving the Amrothians from the field. This battle would be see the first major defeat of Amroth and the beginning of Antea’s push against the northern raiders. Later this battle would be called “The Slaughter of Clans” due to the Antean claims that twelve Amrothian noble families were destroyed during the battle. Due to such a crushing defeat at the hands of conscripted peasants several of the Amrothian warriors began to return north due to having lost their clan leaders early in the campaign. The wrath of the great Amrothian king would not be held back for long. For King Harald would rally those still loyal to his cause at Onjo. From his outpost at Onjo the King would send out several raiding parties and detachments of his men to halt the approaching Antean army for nearly two years. Antea would succeed in driving the Amrothians further north but the northern barbarians still held a firm grip upon the northern half of Silla. To break the Amrothian hold on Silla the general Kyung-Ja would rally her forces for one final push against King Harald’s remaining forces. The Battle of Onjo would commence as Harald rallied a mighty force out from the city. The King’s army a mixture of his remaining Amrothians and mercenaries from Shiva. Historians claim that the Antean army was much larger than the Amrothian force. Though, the Carim mercenaries hired by Antea had been cut down to half their number and the reserves brought in to replace the Antean loses were comprised mostly of Yuyue conscripts. Farmers who had never held a blade before. Still, they had the numbers and with prepared siege lines they awaited the Amrothians to advance. Which they did in an ordered fashion, shields locked tightly together. Antean arrows rained down without mercy, though their short bows did not have the strength to carry through the Amrothian shields. Though, some did find a chink in the chain of advancing men. Wounding some and killing others. As Amrothian shields greeted Antean spears the battle began, King Harald would suddenly jump forth from the frontline himself wearing a crown of bones. It is said that the Great King also wore the skin of the Taejo’s brother on his shield, with sword and shield it is said Harald fought like a madman. Cutting down Anteans with ease as if he was a living god walking upon the field. Carving a way through the Antean lines for his men to follow, which they did so with murderous glee. With inhuman strength it is said Harald took twelve spear thrusts and a blow to the shoulder before showing any signs of slowing. Still, he and his personal fought on. Each man imbued with the powers of Aryzn they showed little mercy if any. For a long and tense moment it seemed as if the Amrothians would break the Antean lines. The mercenaries of Carim charged from the right flank this time, rallied by their elected leader Sebastian Von Weizenburg. Though, the Shivan mercenaries armed with spears held off the knights of Carim for a time before being overrun by the shield wall tactics of the approaching Carimites. As the Shivans were slain the cavalry turned and crashed into the exposed Amrothian flank. Though, this time Sebastian did not have enough men to turn the tide. Instead finding himself surrounded by murderous axe-men. Still, the Carimite footmen were able to clash with the Amrothian flank forcing Harald’s men to turn and face them. Now, it is said that Kyung-Ja began to rally her own personal guard to battle. Tired of staying behind the lines and directing troop movements she decided to end the war once and for all. Upon entering the fray Kyung-Ja and her retinue began to search for Harald among the carnage. Eventually she would find the King howling like a madman and covered in the gore of his kills. There would be no great songs of a mighty duel or a clash between two titans, for Kyung-Ja raised her short bow and drove an arrow through the King’s throat. Still, he marched on preparing to run down the general. Instead he would be speared from all sides by her retinue like a cornered boar until Kyung-Ja fired another arrow into the beast’s eye. Bringing low the last king of a united Amroth. From there the Amrothians began to wither and fade, those that once seemed immortal began to die just as any man. Those with strength left within them began to flee from the field. Running north and over the nearby river, few of their number escaping back over into Amroth. Thus ended the Great Scourging of Antea in the year 892 Anteo Deorum. Rebuilding Silla In the year 890 Anteo Deorum the Antean lands soon found themselves once more at peace. Their invaders driven north and the armies of Antea victorious. During this time period the general Kyung-Ja would be recognized as a national hero and the kingdom of Silla would officially be accepted as a province under the control of Antea. To the modern era Silla Hwang’s descendants still rule over Silla as their Taejo and are considered to be the most loyal retainer of the Antean High Kings. The Province of Silla would also undergo massive construction projects in this period. Building a series of stone and earthen forts along their northern border to deter Amrothian invaders. These projects and the rebuilding efforts would be officially finished in 850 Anteo Deorum. The Peace of Kings The years of 800 Anteo Deorum to 300 Anteo Deorum would be rather uneventful for the world at large. However, the period known as the “Peace of Kings” would be a minor part of the Age of Strife. Seeing the Empire of Carim urbanize heavily in its southern provinces and build up its armed forces to deal with Orcish raiders from the west. During this time Antea would open up several trading ports on its eastern coast and begin spreading their goods into the southern kingdoms. Antea would also expand its borders to the west, taking over a few minor holdings from Shiva though this would not lead to much fighting. As for Amroth they would continue to war and shed each others blood. Only stopping to occasionally raid Northern Carim and portions of Antea. A few southern kingdoms would rise and fall, though their wars were typically short compared to the wars of the three “eternal kingdoms”. The Great Famine Antea would go through near six hundred years of peace until its next great climatic event. Throughout Antea's peace their farms had been growing in size and output, sending vast quantities of grains to their regional capitals. That was until the year 298 Anteo Deorum when the Great Famine struck Antea. The years harvest was poor and pathetic, only the southern Yuyue farms providing enough grain to support their own province. Though, that was quickly taken by the High Queen's court. While any remaining food was passed out and around to those that could afford it. With failing farms and desolate land many Antean towns found themselves overpopulated with displaced farmers, their land having been seized by the nobility for failing to supply their annual grain tax.. This would lead to the most infamous event in Antean history, High Queen Ji Chun would give the order for the peasants to return to their fields. When they did not the Queen’s soldiers began to drive out the population themselves, with spear, torch, and sword the peasants were either forced to leave or slaughtered in their thousands. This would lead to the assassination of High Queen Ji Chun and see the end of the Ji dynasty. In turn, her daughter’s husband Jiao Lei would claim the throne for himself thus beginning the current Antean dynasty of Jiao. Under the leadership of Jiao Lei the Antean kingdom began to wage a naval war against Amrothian raiders in the year 297 AD. Attempting to secure fishing lanes and trade nodes, this action of reprisal would see hundreds of Antean ships sunk and coastal cities completely devastated by Amrothian counterattacks. This would see the populace begin to lose faith in Lei and his holding over the Kingdom began to waver. Though, an opportunity to regain the faith of his lords and the kingdom would arise. High King Jiao Lei would learn of Carim's successful harvest in the year 294 Anteo Deorum. From there King Lei would send out several emissaries to the Emperor of Carim, each emissary bringing along with them some of the goods from Antea. Such as silks, finely crafted pottery, and jade. This would spark a massive influence of Carim traders bringing in foodstuffs such as salted pork, salted fish, and wheat. These new products would ease the plight of the Antean people until their farms began to produce grain again in 290 Anteo Deroum. The Third Shivan war Eventually the tensions between Shiva and the Antean Kingdom would boil up once again. As Shivan lords pressed ancient claims to Silla lands, the current High King of Antea Jiao Song would not stand for this. So, the High King called in the Taejo of Silla Hwang Ho and the Lesser King of Yuyue Cang Kai to form a war council. This war council would go nowhere as Taejo Ho believed in meeting the Shivans head on in battle while the High King Song and King Kai believed in wearing the Shivans down through minor skirmishes.. Under the leadership of Saiko Yamana Masaru, the Shivans waged a swift and brutal war against the Antean kingdom. Taking western Silla within the first year and driving the Antean forces back multiple times. Eventually Taejo Hwang Ho would be given power over the military and engaged the Shivans outside a small fort west of Onjo called Uisu. The Battle of Uisu would see the Shivans and Anteans both leave the field in a stalemate as their respective leaders called by their attacking forces. Taejo Ho would wait for freshly mustered conscripts under the control of King Cang Kai, who arrived with a force of light infantry and skirmishers. The Taejo would allow King Cang Kai the chance to prove his worth by attacking the Shivan’s while they began to march back to Shiva. Cang Kai’s men beat down Saiko Yamana’s forces through a series of raids and attacks on exposed baggage trains. Eventually the Shivan warriors began to disband, following their minor lords home as faith in Saiko Yamana waned. Eventually Taejo Hwang Ho and King Cang Kai would unite their forces and crush the Shivans on the border between Shiva and Silla. Saiko Yamana Masaru would fully surrender Shiva to the Anteans after this battle before taking his life. Putting his young son on the throne of Shiva and as the official puppet of the Antean High King. For ten long years the Anteans would enforce their laws and regulations upon the warrior lords of Shiva, though they never succeeded in fully changing the hearts of his new subjects High King Jaio Song was happy with the new source of income. Thus the third and final Shivan War ended in 180 Anteo Deorum. The Age of Uncertainty The age of Uncertainty is a brief period between the age of strife and the current Age of Conflict, the period itself is notable for a few reasons. The stunted growth of the Three Eternal Kingdoms of Amroth, Antea, and Carim while the Southern Kingdoms began to blossom. Taking their part of the stage on the global theater. During this age the Thorne Dynasty that had ruled over Carim as its Imperial family would die out, ceding that title to their cadet branch of the Rosenthals. 0-600 Post Deorum As Antea solidified its claims as an entire kingdom the realm would begin to shift from a militaristic outlook into a more philosophical one. Under the leadership of High King Jiao Yong the court would enter a state of reform, militaristic heads of state replaced with the religious leaders that followed a strict adherence to the Faith of Nema. The so called Yong system would enforce the belief that individuals must remain within their spot in society. The sons of soldiers would be soldiers, the children of farmers would remain farmers, and statesmen would breed statesmen. This setup originally allowed Antea to prosper with increased food yield, educated leaders, and warrior families. However, this would not be the case forever. As the years drug on into the Age of Conflict this caste system would cause families to rise to power within their respective places. Creating age old rivalries and monopolies that can only be dismissed by the High King or High Queen. 25 Post Deorum The province of Shiva would institute a system of border checks and entry ports into the province, even for other Anteans. This caused quite a stir within the other provinces, prompting the High King of Antea at the time to threaten the Shivans with increased taxes. Though, after several visits by the Shivan Saiko these threats would not come to pass and the Shivans kept their right to control immigration and travel into their province. 254 Post Deorum The province of Yuyue under royal decree would see the creation and settlement of several state funded cities along their coast. Some of these cities would become famous shipyards like Xưởng đóng or cities of trade such as Zhēnzhū chéng. This would all occur from the year 380 Post Deorum to 430 Post Deorum, a span of fifty years that saw the construction of these great coastal cities. From 450 Post Deorum to 600 Post Deorum, the nation of Antea would enter into an era of stability and peace. Only occasionally forced to throw back the Amrothian raiders from the north. During this time they would also dabble in the idea of intermarrying into the Rosenthal lineage of Carim, though nothing would come of this. The Age of Conflict The age of Conflict has not been kind to the Antean people, for within the borders of their great kingdom the nobility scheme to place their sons or daughters within the royal family. To marry the first born daughter of King Jiao Lu, in hopes of their sons becoming the future king. 601-1264 Post Deorum Government The government of Antea revolves around a complete monarchy, centered around the High King or High Queen of Antea. The current ruler of Antea is High Queen Jiao Heng, having only recently been raised to the position of Queen due to her father's sudden death. Queen Jia has risen to the position without an heir nor a husband, leaving room for plotting nobles to achieve greatness. The Antean High King/High Queen typically rules for a lifetime or until they are proven incapable of leading by their immediate family members. Such as showing bouts of insanity or being a weak leader is enough for the heir of the throne to rise up and claim their parents title before casting their predecessor into exile. Until exile or death befalls the leader of Antea they rule with an iron fist. Controlling all matters of life from taxes to religious celebrations throughout the kingdom. Beneath the King/Queen lies the Council of Twelve. The Council of Twelve holds three representatives from each realm within Antea. These men and women bring forth to the High King the issues of their lands. The Council serves the Governor Kings of the realms they represent, however they are the main voice of their people and are considered to have greater power within Antean politics as a whole. In charge of policing and enforcing the laws of the High Queen are the lesser Governor Kings. Governor Kings are the men or women that rule the respective four provinces or kingdoms that make up Antea. Each province varies slightly from the others in terms of culture, warfare, and tradition. Thus the need for Governor Kings arose, these men or women that hail from the ancient kings of their once independent provinces. Governor kings have the right to pass what laws they see fit that affect their people, however they cannot declare war nor can they enforce their laws onto other provinces. If they do not pay their early tribute or skip on taxes, the High King/Queen themselves can have all trade cut off with the rebellious province or bring the Governor King to trial. Next in line would be the lords and ladies of the realm. These men and women hold power on a minor scale, acting as the main source of government for peasants and minor landowners. They are equivalent to the Dukes of Carim. The Lords and Ladies of the Realm themselves are in charge of raising up local peasants to fight in the armies of the Kingdom, however they are given very little roles in the actual leadership of these men. Instead soldiers are handed over directly to the King/Queen or their appointed General. Generals are men and women from families that have dedicated their lives to the study of military doctrine and combat. Such as General Pingyang who is the current Administer of the Queen's Army. General Pingyang has proven herself as a capable warrior and general against the Amrothian raiders. General Pingyang also hails from a lesser noble family, yet she is worth her own weight in gold due to her tactical prowess. Beneath the generals and lords lie the peasantry/warrior class of people. Antea has a need for soldiers due to Amrothian raiders, though soldiers within Antea are typically looked down upon by the higher classes of society. With noble sons and daughters of high ranking families expected to throw themselves into the higher studies of the world, seeing the art of warfare as more of a sport than a proper career. So, due to this several families within the Kingdom of Antea have been stuck socially in their duties as soldiers. It is said for every four farmer families there is one military family supported by their taxes. These professional soldiers making up just enough troops to maintain a border defense and watch posts. In times of war however a large conscription bill is typically enabled, recruiting one male from every Antean household throughout the realm. Culture To an outsider Antea might appear as a land of a unified culture, that they all live under one blanketed belief system. Though, in truth it is much more diverse than an outsider would believe. Each region having their own spin and take on the core values of Antean society. The Anteans themselves being much stricter than their Yan counterparts when it comes to cultural norms. While the Sillans are considered to be just as rigid as their Antean counterparts but focus more on familial achievements than those of the individual. However, it is the Shivans who break all cultural norms when compared to the rest of Antea. For it is the Shivans that place great value upon martial skill and the ways of warfare, causing the other peoples of Antea to look upon them as petty warlords or even uncivilized barbarians. Within Antea there is a class system in place meant to ensure that all people know their place in society at all times. By law and edict the people of the land are divided into four rankings, the Royalty, the nobility, craftsmen, and peasantry. It is extremely rare for one to rise above the class they are born into, for within the religious views of the land every living being has its purpose. That one should never strive to be above what they are born into. However, for the truly ambitious and strong willed this truth does not always hold them in line. The royal families typically intermarry with one another or higher nobles. Creating tightly knit bonds of unity between the royal families of the land, meaning if there is ever a rebellion or attempt at usurpation it is near almost always a family affair. Meanwhile the nobility themselves are in a similar situation, marrying off their daughters and sons to old allies as a means to secure their existence. The nobility of Antea are known for being philosophers and historians instead of warriors like their Carim counterparts. Craftsmen are typically seen as a middle class portion of Antean society, men and women who are part of trade families. This includes such careers as blacksmiths, merchants, and woodworkers. It is considered a comfy position within society but one that incurs heavy taxation from their noble lords. Though, it should be noted that the warrior families of Antea are considered to be on par with the craftsmen class. Meanwhile, the peasantry themselves make up the remainder of society. From farmers to miners, the peasantry have little rights and are typically conscripted into the army during times of war. The typical dress for those of Antea revolves around the wearing of long tunics for both men and women. Even nobles can be found dressed in such a fashion, though instead of being made of hemp their uniforms are crafted from silk. It is typical for such dresses and tunics to be embroidered with dyed fabrics or even gems in some cases. A strange tradition among the men and women of Antea is to never cut their hair, as they see their bodies as gifts from the gods. That they should not mark nor sell their bodies to others, sadly this belief is not extended to criminals. As thieves, cheats, and their ilk are typically tattooed upon the forehead to mark them out as common criminals. Category:Kingdoms